Puella Magi: Witch's Gathering
by heartlessangel1993
Summary: A fan fiction that chronicles the adventures of the Puella Magi that would later come to be known as the Witch Walpurgis Night. This is completely fan made, and I do not claim to own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, or any other of the Puella Magi series.
1. Chapter 1

Natural Disaster taken shape  
Within a labyrinth she need not wait  
For all those who interrupt her play  
Must be punished and will surely pay  
The helpless Witch Walpurgis Night  
Make Magical Girls shake with Fright  
The power of countless Witches she has claimed  
Complete Destruction is her game  
For the kiss of this witch is not fatal to one  
She spins and turns until there are none  
None left to quiver and shake  
None left whose lives she can take  
Walpurgis Night the Stage-constructing Witch  
If you face her watch out your roles just might switch

Kireina Seishin awoke with a start, bolting upright in her bed, her hand clutched to her chest. She could feel her heart beating within her rib cage, like a drummer savagely beating his drums. She had had a dream, more like a nightmare actually, but she couldn't remember what it was about. The only thing she could faintly remember was a rhyme or a poem, echoing in her head softly. Glancing at her clock, thoughts of the strange dream instantly left Kireina's head as she left out a high pitched squeak.

"Oh no! I am so late!" She cried as she jumped out of her bed, half tripping on her crumpled blanket on the floor. She ran across the room, trying to get her blue and white pyjamas off of her as she went. Kireina was a slim girl, tall for a 15 year old girl, with pale skin, like snow, with eyes like sapphire, and white-blonde hair, white in some light, that fell to her shoulders, but was now sticking up at ends. "I can't believe I slept in so late!" She groaned, rummaging through her dresser, scattering her white carpeted floor with clothes. The walls of her room were painted a deep Azure color, and posters of Anime and Manga characters were scattered all around, posters of dashing heroes and grotesque monsters, of fantastical scenes and bleak battle fields.

With a triumphant "Aha!" Kireina pulled out her school uniform, which had been buried beneath the mountain of clean laundry her Dad had done the night before. With a small smile, she began to change into her school uniform, a black, short sleeve shirt and buttuned up in front of her, a dark blue skirt, and black socks that went up just below her knees. She quickly brushed her hair out and bolted out of her room and down the stairs, grabbing her back-pack as she went. Kireina zoomed into the kitchen, and planted, face first, into a wall of flesh. A pair of arm, warm and comforting, went around her, and she could feel the vibrating, contagious laugh, of her Father.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked as Kireina looked up at the face of her Father. He was a tall and lanky man, very thin, his skin pale, like the color of milk. He had dark bags under his eyes, which Kireina had always remembered as a brilliant green, but as the sickness got worse, watched in sadness as they dulled. His glasses were slightly askew, and his hair, which had once been white-blonde like hers, but had dulled as well, was messy and dishevelled. But despite all that, he was beaming down at her, and the smell of bacon and eggs entered her nostrils, causing her stomach to growl.

"I'm late for school Dad!" She said, but as he stomach growled again, louder, she could not deny the obvious fact that she was starving. With a chuckle, Kireina's Dad led her to the table and gently sat her down. "If you don't have a good breakfast," he said as he began to scoop her food onto a plate for her, "Then it won't matter if you are late or on time. You can't function properly without a good breakfast." He put her plate in front of her, and Kireina noticed that his hand was shaking, but did not say anything to him. Kireina's Mother had died while she was still very young, so Kireina had no memory of her what-so-ever. It had always been just her and her Dad. He had done everything for her, and with her, and in Kireina's eyes, he was like one of the heroes in her manga: Brave, strong and kind. But when he had gotten sick, Kireina's view changed. All her life, her Dad had been there for her, protected her. All she wanted to do now was to make her Dad happy and proud of her.

Once she was done eating, Kireina rushed over to her Dad and hugged him tightly. "I love you Daddy." She said, her face buried into his chest. With another vibrating chuckle, he patted her head. "I love you too baby-doll. And go on, get! You're going to be late." With a curt nod, Kireina grabbed her back-pack, and rushed out the front door, trying to push from her mind the thought that her Father's heart hadn't been beating as hard as it should be.

"Why did I let Dad talk me into eating!?" She cried as she raced down the street, turning around the corner without slowing down, and nearly barrelled into a cat. Jumping over it just in time, Kireina paused to make sure it was ok, and froze. It was a cat, there was no doubt about it, but it was like no cat she had ever seen before. It was pure white, with a long fluffy tail that twitched calmly as it stared at her with cold, red eyes. It had tufts of fur coming from its ears, tinted with pink, gold bands around them. The cat tilted its head a bit, as if studying her, sending a shiver down Kireina's spine. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, the girl and the cat, until a sharp ringing sound resonated through the air, causing Kireina to snap back to reality. "No! The first bell!" She wailed, and dashed away, leaving the cat staring after her.

Finally, 15 minutes later, Kireina was in class. She had tried to sneak in while her teacher was facing the chalkboard, but, with that strange power all teachers seemed to have, she had been caught, causing everyone in the class to giggle. With a heavy sigh, she took her seat beside her best friend, Kurai Majo, a dark haired girl with soft features, and kind amber eyes. She nudged her friend and stuck her tongue out, teasing her. "Late as usual, eh Kireina?" She whispered, leaning on her arm, looking boardley at the teacher. Kireina rolled her eyes and sighed. "It wasn't my fault. My alarm didn't go off again this morning. I think it may be broken." With simultaneous sighs, both girls turned their attention back to the teacher.

Every so often, the two girls would glance at each other and whisper, but it was mostly hard for Kireina to concentrate, not because of Kurai, but because of her worries. Her strange dream with the eerie singing, her Father's health, the strange cat that seemed to look into her soul...she ached to tell Kurai about everything. Kurai was the only constant in her life, a bright flame that Kireina knew would be there whenever she needed her. Kurai always listened to whatever problems the other girl had, Kurai was there. Kireina glanced over at the clock and smiled in relief. It was nearly lunch time. She would be able to talk to Kurai then. As Kireina turned away from the clock, from the corner of her eye, sitting on the windowsill, she caught a glimpse of it. It was the cat from earlier, its tail twitching behind it as it stared at her. Doing a double-take, Kireina was surprised to see the cat had vanished. Or had it even been there at all? Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. Shaking her head to try and clear it, Kireina was met with another shock as the principle entered the classroom, and his gaze, sliding over all the students, came to rest on her. With a grim expression, he asked their teacher if he could see Kireina in the hall.

Kurai shot her friend a worried look, but Kireina smiled. "He probably just wants to talk about why I always late. I'll be fine." She gave her friend another smile before following the principle into the hallway. Once they were there, Kireina opened her mouth, ready to defend her many lates, when the principle raised his hand to silence her. His face was extremely grim, and Kireina could feel her heart stop as he spoke.

"Kireina, the hospital just called. You're Father is in emergency and...they suggested you come to see him."


	2. Chapter 2

Kireina had never before felt so alone as she did sitting in the hospital room, in an uncomfortable chair beside her Father's bed. She had overheard the Doctors say that he was in a medically induced coma, to stop any more organ failure brought on by the disease. It was physically painful to see her Father like this, eyes closed, chest barely rising, tubes running from his arms and mouth. This was not the Father she was used to. Not the man who, no matter how sick he got, would always smile, always reassure her that he was ok. But now, it was clear, for the first time to her, just how not ok he really was.

Kireina had been driven directly to the hospital after the Principle had told her what happened to her father. While the Nurses had been nice, and told her that he would be ok, he just needed a good rest, he had heard them talking to each other, making it quite clear that it would take nothing short of a miracle for him to recover. That was when it had hit Kireina. Her Father was going to die. He was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

And so she sat, staring out the window of her Father's Hospital room. Looking, but truly seeing anything outside. She dared not to leave his side, not for a second, even when her stomach began to growl, even when her throat began to get dry, she refused to leave her Father's side.

"You look like you're getting hungry." A familiar voice said from behind her. Kireina turned around to see Kurai standing in the doorway, her hands behind her back, a small, sad smile across her face. Kireina stood up and looked at her best friend for a moment. Kurai, the only person in the world now who she could truly open up too. Kurai took a step forward into the room, and Kireina was on her, burying her face in the other girl's chest, bawling like she hadn't since she was a young girl. She cried and cried, all her frustration and grief poured into every tear, but it felt comforting, having someone to cry to, and even though, since she had entered the room, her body had been cold and numb, a warm feeling came over her as Kurai wrapped her arms around her, and began to make comforting sounds to her.

Once Kireina had calmed down, the pair sat down, and Kurai pulled out a bag of food. "You've been here since this morning." Kurai said, pulling out burger and fries for them both. "I thought that maybe you'd need something to eat, so my Mom drove me here with some food after school."

Kireina took the food and smiled at Kurai. She said "Thank's Kurai. You're the best." She looked over at her Father's still frame on the bed, and her eyes darkened. "He's going to die." She said suddenly, giving Kurai a jolt.

"You can't give up hope!" Kurai said, placing a hand on Kireina's shoulder. "You're Dad is a strong man, he'll pull through. I'm sure of it!" Kurai said as she pumped her arms. But it didn't have any affect. Not even a ghost of a smile crossed Kireina's face. Kurai sighed and looked at her friend. "Kireina, you won't be able to stay here all night, you know that right?" Kireina flinched as if she had been slapped. "My mom said you could stay with us until your Dad gets better. How does that sound?"

Kireina looked over at the other girl, and Kurai was shocked at what she saw. Kireina's eyes, which were usually so blue and bright, so full of life and ambition, had become hollow and empty, as if she had lost all hope, and found no joy in the world anymore. "I don't want to leave him Kurai, not even for a second..." She whispered before turning back to her Father. "But...if I have no choice, then thank you."

It wasn't long after that that a nurse came in and announced that visiting hours was over. With great reluctance, Kireina pulled herself away from the chair she had called home for most of the day, and gave her Father a kiss on the head. "I love you Daddy." She whispered, before leaving the room with Kurai. Kurai's Mother was downstairs waiting for them, and before Kireina knew it, she and Kurai were in Kurai's room. The trip had been a blur really, Kireina's mind focused on her father. She didn't realize that Kurai was talking to her until she was jolted by the other girl. "Kireina!" She said, puffing her cheeks out. "What did i just say?"

"I don't know." Kireina said, looking down. She knew that this was unfair to Kurai, this black cloud of misery hanging over her head. Kurai had come out of her way to bring her food in the hospital, and open up her house to her, but she couldn't help it. If her Father died, Kireina felt like she would die too. Kurai's face softened a little as she spoke. "I said that you could take my bed, and I'll sleep on the air mattress. Ok?" Kireina could only not numbly and mumble a thank you. She was about to lay down on the bed when Kurai let out a gasp.

"What is that outside my window?" She asked. Kireina looked up and, for the first time in hours, she felt the fog in her head clear. Standing on Kurai's window sill, its tail twitching behind it, was the cat that Kireina had almost stepped on earlier that day. Her body moving on its own, Kireina found herself walking over to Kurai's window, much to her friend's protest, and open it up. Silently, the cat hoped into the room and into the bed and faced the two girl, tilting its head curiously. What happened next would shake Kireina to the core.

_Hello. My name is Kyubey, and I believe I can help you Father get better_


	3. Chapter 3

(First off, before I start this chapter, I'd like to apologize to those who have read and followed this story, for not updating in a while. Life has been really hectic, with work and personal life, but I gladly present to you chapter 3 of Puella Magi: Witch's Gathering. I hope you enjoy.)

Kireina looked at the cat, her eyes wide, her mouth dry. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the fluffy white cat, its tail swishing back and forth gently, gazing at her with those red, piercing eyes, as if it were looking into her soul...she was just about to question what she had heard (Or thought she had heard) when Kurai cut in.

"Did...did that cat just talk!?"

Kireina looked back at her and shook her head. "You heard it too?" She asked. So maybe...she hadn't imagined it.

_I did. My name is Kyubey._

Kireina shot her gaze back at the cat, but no sound had come from it. The words had formed, it seemed, inside of her head. She had heard of something like that before, where people could speak to you inside your mind. She just couldn't quite remember what it was called...

"Telepathy?" Kurai asked, sounding shocked, as if they had been thinking the same thing. "I have a telepathic cat...in my bedroom?" Kireina couldn't help but notice her voice rise an octave or two.

Turning back to the cat, she looked at it, wary. A telepathic cat was indeed in her best friend's room. The question was, why? It said it could heal her Father...but was that really true?

"You said your name is Kyubey, right?" Kireina finally said, her mind still racing. "What do you mean that you can heal my Father?"

Seeming pleased to actually being talked to directly, Kyubey walked in a small circle on the bed before laying down and curling up. _Make a contract with me and become a Puells Magi. _He said, as if the girls would know exactly what he was talking about. When he got no reply, and only blank stares, he continued. _If you make a contract with me, I can make any wish you desire come true. In exchange, you will become a Puella Magi, a Magical Girl, in order to fight monsters known as Witches. _

Both girls looked at Kyubey, thunder struck. Kyubey was about to repeat himself again when Kurai raised her hands. "Wait. So let me get this straight. You can make any wish we ask of you come true, AND you'll give us magical powers, and in exchange, you want us to fight monsters? Dangerous monsters? That can kill us?"

Kyubey tilted his head to the side. _Well, I wouldn't be asking you to fight them if they weren't dangerous. Witches pose a threat to everyone around them. They bring calamity and despair wherever they go. That is why they must be destroyed at all costs. _

Kurai raised an eyebrow. "And why us? Why come to us and ask?"

At this, Kyubey turned to Kireina, who was just looking at him, staring blankly. _I ran into Kireina here today, and sensed that she had some magical potential. So I simply followed her, and here we are now. _

Kurai nodded slowly, as if understanding. "I'm sorry, but a strange cat offering me anything I want and magical powers is just simply too weird for me. You can count us out, right Kireina?"

But Kireina looked down at Kyubey, her eyes suddenly clearing, her heart racing, her mind going a mile a minute. So many things were running through her head, so many things all at once, it felt as if her head would explode. "Can you really...cure my Dad if I make a contract with you?" She asked.

Kyubey nodded and stretched, his back arching. _If that is what you wish for, then it shall be granted. _He said. Kurai gave Kireina an incredulous look. "You aren't actually considering it, are you Kireina!?"

Kireina looked back at her friend, her face set. "Of course I am Kurai! I'll do whatever it takes to make my Dad better, even if it means risking my own life fighting monsters!" And it was true. Kirena's Father was her world, and seeing him wither away more and more every day killed her. Now, when she was about to truly lose him for good, an unbelievable chance to save him had found its way to her. Even if she died fighting these Witches, knowing that her Father was alive and well would be worth it.

Kurai placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least take some time to think this through Kireina! This is bound to be a one way street. You do this, and there is no going back. You aren't thinking with your head right now, you're thinking with pain!"

Pulling away, Kireina's eyes lit up with fire. "Take time? Take time!? Kurai, my Dad doesn't have time! He could die at any minute! He could be dying right now as we argue! I'm making the contract, whether you like it or not!"

Kurai pulled back, looking as if she had just been slapped. Lowering her hand, she sighed and nodded, apparently defeated. "Alright...it's your choice."

Kireina turned her gaze back on Kyubey, and closed her eyes. "Alright Kyubey. You make my Dad better, and I'll fight these Witches for you. Just tell me what I have to do." She said, her fists balled up tightly. Kireina knew, as Kurai had said, that there was no going back. She had no idea what these Witches were, but she didn't care. She would spend the rest of her life slaying monsters if she had to. Her Dad was the most important thing in her life. If she lost him, there would be nothing left for her.

With her eyes still closed, she felt something warm and soft touch the center of her chest. _Concentrate. _She heard in her head. _Concentrate on your wish. _

Kireina did as she was told. She pictured her Dad getting better, healthy and happy again, like he used to. As she thought of those things, the spot where Kyubey was touching her began to grow warm, the warmth spreading through her chest, and the rest of her body. It was a pleasant feeling, like warm water trickling down her skin. But suddenly the pleasant feeling was gone as she felt a tug on her chest, a tug that started out soft, and turned into the feeling of something being torn from her chest with hot pliers. Kireiena gasped in surprise and pain as the feeling continued. He raised her hands, clutching at her chest. She couldn't help it, she had to open her eyes, to make sure that Kyubey wasn't tearing her heart out of her chest. She looked down, and saw something dark blue emerging from her chest, shimmering and changing, like water. After a few more seconds, the pain faded away, and the item had been pulled fully from her chest. It hovered there, in front of her, before slowly sinking into the palm of her hands, changing one last time as it did. Resting in her hand was something that looked strangely like a small, jewelled egg. It was dark blue, like the deepest part of the sea. The blue part of it seemed to be contained in a holder of some sort, the bronze color complimenting the blue. Kireina looked at it in wonder.

_That is your Soul Gem, the source of your powers. _ Kyubey's voice rung inside her head. _Keep it close to you at all times. Never lose it. _

She looked up at Kyubey, her eyes wide. "Wait...so it worked? My Dad is better?" For the first time since earlier that day, her voice was filled with hope.

Kyubey nodded, looking into her eyes. _Yes. By this time tomorrow, he should be released from the hospital. _

Kireina broke into a smile, and looked over at Kurai. "Did you hear that!? My Dad is going ot be ok!" But Kurai just looked at her friend, and shook her friend. "I hope you know what you just did Kireina. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

But Kireina didn't care. Her Dad was going to be ok. That was all that mattered to her. She turned back to Kyubey, smiling wide. "Thank you Kyubey. Thank you so much!"

But Kyubey just looked at her, tilting his head again. _There is no need to thank me. We made a deal, and soon you will have to fulfill your side of it. But first, you need to be trained. I will try to find another Puella Magi who will be willing to teach you about Witch hunting. For now, rest. I will return when I have found you a teacher. _

With that, as suddenly as he had appeared at the Window, Kyubey was gone. Kireina looked down at the Soul Gem in her hand, and closed her fist around it. "I did it. I saved my Dad..." She looked at Kurai, tears streaming down her face. "I really did it Kurai."

Kurai took one look at her friend and nodded, pulling her into a hug. But she wasn't happy. Yes, her best friend's Father was alive, but now she would be putting her life in danger time and time again. Was it really worth it? Would everything turn out to be ok?

...only time will tell.


End file.
